Your Laughter
by asirence
Summary: She has been waiting for a long time to tell him how she felt. She did and he broke her heart. But only because of him she realized... She really actually loved someone else. SS!
1. His Laughter

Hi everybody! Like I said I'm working on another fan fiction where it's more bloody and gory, but taking a break from that, I wrote a song when I was bored, NOTE: NOT HEART BROKEN, and thinking how nice it was of Yukito to gently break Sakura's heart.

Now in this situation, it's different. One-Shot, or two. Caution: I'm going to make this story where like after Yukito kindly rejected her, she found another person to like, not Syaoran, well not yet anyhow. Really short because it's at 11 PM and I'm a bit sleepy, but I want to finish the story.

Okay this is really going to be a sort of fluffy fanfic. Why? Because I just finished reading a whole bunch of fluffy fanfics. We have awesome writers out there!

Title: Your laughter

Song Title: Your laughter

Ages: 16 - 17 years of age

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA! I DO OWN THE SONG! Cause I wrote it! 

_Italic: _Thoughts

**Bold**: Song Lyrics

Authors notes: (AN:… )

A teary beauty gently doors up the doors of a yellow house, her bangs covering her emerald eyes. A man of short hair, and piercing black eyes caught note of that, and asked in a deep masculine voice, "Ehh! Kaijuu! What's wrong?"

"Uh, nothing Onii-chan! It's alright." replied the girl. And with that, she ran up the stairs._ Something is wrong, there wasn't a comeback when I called her monster, _thought her brother_, I should see if she's okay,_ _or I should just give her some time…_ as his eyes trailed her up the stairs in worry as he continued to sit on the couch.

In her room…

The young girl fell down into her bed, crying. _How could he do this to me? How could he be so mean?_ She thought. A stuffed doll like animal with a yellow body and white wings came out from its drawer, wondering what all the commotion was going on. Before he opened his mouth to complain, he noticed his mistress lying on the bed crying.

"Sakura! What happened? Are you alright?" the stuffed doll asked, the girl.

"Yes Kero –chan, just a bit heart broken." She said, giving him a small smile.

"Ohh." He replied. He never knew how to handle these situations, all he could do was hover by her, pat her on the shoulder, and try to comfort her.

"Kero-chan, if you don't mind, can I be alone?" asked Sakura.

"Sure." Kero replied.

It was all silence. The whole scene repeated in her mind over and over again.

Flashback

Tsuki was his name. She liked him ever since the 5th grade. He was always kind to her, nice, and had one of the warmest smiles ever. Her crush on him grew throughout the passing years. Today, she felt that she was brave enough to tell him her feelings. They were walking down the barren hallway towards the exit. She stopped mid way and stuttered, "Tsuki, I, ano, I um, I love you!" He turned around and looked at her. Silence greeted her.

Then he started laughing.

"Oh Sakura! Your so funny!" the black haired guy laughed out.

A part of her heart broke. She stuttered, "O-ohhhh, really." She said, tears threatening to pour from her eyes. She was only his friend, and he was never going to look at her like she wanted him to.

Since Tsuki was laughing so much, he was oblivious to his surroundings. He continued laughing, and had to excuse himself to the wash room. As he staggered away, clutching to his stomach from laughing too hard, Sakura stood there, tear droplets slowly streaming down her face. She heard foot steps and turned around. It was Syaoran. _I can't let him see me like this,_ she thought, but it was too late.

He noticed the sadness in her eyes, and questioned, "Sakura are you okay?" _I can't handle him right now,_ she thought.

She took out her staff and summoned the time card. "FREEZE TIME" She shouted. The time card took effect, and froze everything. Since Syaoran had magic, he was only partially affected by it. He could still see and move, but in a slow manner. "Gomen, Syaoran-kun," she said, "But I can't face you yet, I can't face anyone yet. I'll tell you what happened later." She waved to Syaoran and ran off. Once she started to feel her magic starting to drown, she stopped the effect of time card, and ran back home, to where she is now.

End of Flash back

She wiped her tears with her palms, and took out her diary. She wrote down the days events, and suddenly was hit with inspiration. She wrote a song, pouring all of her heart and soul into it, and closed her diary once she finished. I should go and talk to Syaoran-kun. I guess I need to explain it to him.

She called Syaoran on his cell, and asked him to meet her at Penguin Park. He agreed. Before she walked out of her bedroom, she grabbed her diary, just in case she couldn't get herself to repeat the whole situation again. Before she walked out of the house, her brother stopped her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, in a concerning voice.

"Yes Onii-chan." She gave him a hug before she left the house. _Be careful kaijuu_ he thought as he saw her walking down the street.

Penguin Park

A messy chestnut haired boy stood by the swings, waiting for a certain person to come. He loved this person for a long time, but never had a chance to tell her. At first, he was mean to the girl, and was mad at her because she was chosen by Cerberus, the guardian of the Clow book, to retrieve the Clow cards. It was supposed to be his honor, his duty. He was a direct descendent of Clow, and the future Leader of the Li Clan. But he grew to befriend her, and now love her. He was afraid of rejection. It wasn't because he was ugly or anything, in fact he was one of the cutest boys at his school, but she would never look at him that way, he thought. They were friends, best friends, and nothing more. He thought, Sakura felt for him, the same way as Tsuki felt for her.

A figure was approaching him, and took a seat in one of the swings next to him. "Hey." He said.

"Hi." She greeted. "I guess I have some explaining to do right?" she asked.

He replied "It's your choice, if you want to or not. If its –"

"I feel that I need to." She said, cutting him off. "I just don't know if I can. Here." She said handing him her little pink diary. He read the day's entry, and felt his heart tug as he read it. He looked down at the song, and his heart became heavy.

"Can you sing this for me?" he asked.

"Hoee?" she asked.

"The song you wrote. Can you sing it?"

"Sure." She replied. She took back the diary, and started to sing the song which she made up a melody for it too.

"**I waited for so long,**

**Just to say these words to you,**

**I needed to say them so bad,**

**So I could find out if you felt the same way too." **

Syaoran could hear her voice starting to crack up, but she continued, clearing her throat. Her voice was as soft and as beautiful as rose petals.

"**Then I saw you walk down the hall, **

**I just felt like I finally found my voice, **

**I walked up and told you, **

**All the words that I kept inside me.**

**Now I know why,**

**I waited so long, **

**To say how I felt inside. **

**I'm stuck here frozen,**

**Your laughter breaking my heart, **

**My whole world crashing,**

**While you leave me with your laughter. **

**Now I can't get it out, **

**It's staying and it's never leaving.**

**Now your laughter is haunting me, **

**Never, ever, letting me forget, **

**always going make me regret." **

At this part of the song, he pulled her up and hugged her. He felt really sad, for what happened to her, and that he wasn't able to prevent it. Sakura was taken aback by his actions, blushing, but nonetheless hugged him back. They started swaying to her voice.

"**You left me standing, **

**In a state of disrepair. **

**I watched you walked away, **

**Your laughter echoing in the hallways. **

**You left me speechless, **

**Oh how could you be so cruel? **

**And everything changes, time rewinds, **

**And I'm stuck here living,**

**the horror all over again. **

**Now I know why,**

**I waited so long, **

**To say how I felt inside.**

**I'm stuck here frozen,**

**Your laughter breaking my heart, **

**My whole world crashing,**

**While you leave me with your laughter. **

**Now I can't get it out, **

**It's staying and it's never leaving.**

**Now your laughter is haunting me, **

**Never, ever, letting me forget, **

**always going make me regret." **

Sakura now felt at peace, but at the same time, a weird tingling feeling inside of her. Before when she touched Syaoran's hand, or bumped into him, she chose to ignore this feeling, because she thought she was in love with Tsuki, but now it was overpowering, she started to feel weak in the knees. Then realization hit her. She was never in love with Tsuki. She just focused her feelings on him when they were triggered by someone else. He never made her want to jump in joy after not seeing him for a long period of time, he didn't make her blush every time they touched, he never made her feel this way. Syaoran did. She loved LI SYAORAN!

"**I felt this for so long **

**In time I know I'll get through this,**

**Your laughter will soon be, **

**Just a shattered memory. **

**But not now, not, not, not, not now!**

**Cause, **

**I'm stuck here frozen,**

**Your laughter breaking my heart, **

**My whole world crashing,**

**While you leave me with your laughter. **

**Now I can't get it out, **

**It's staying and it's never leaving.**

**Now your laughter is haunting me, **

**Never, ever, letting me forget, **

**always going make me regret.**

At this part, Sakura laughed at herself. She had to act as her own echo. She rested her head on his shoulder.

Syaoran heard her laugh, and suddenly didn't feel the heaviness of his heart anymore. She placed her head on his shoulder, and started singing the chorus, and this tickled him a bit. He pulled her in even closer as the song was about to end.

**I'm stuck here frozen, _frozen_**

**Your laughter breaking my heart, _my heart_**

**My whole world crashing, _crashing_**

**While you leave me with your laughter. **

**Now I can't get it out, _get it out_**

**It's staying and it's never leaving. _leaving_**

**Now your laughter is haunting me, _haunting me_**

**Never, ever, letting me forget, **

**always going make me regret. **

**Never ever letting me forget, **

**always going make me regret… " **

Syaoran stared at the girl in front of him. So many years has passed by since he finally accepted this feeling towards this girl. It was love. Not really thinking at the moment, he muttered into her ear, "I love you Sakura."

"I love you too, Syaoran." She said. He pulled away from her, shaking his head.

"No you don't." He said. "You just think you do. You've just been hurt, and I'm pretty sure your emotions are all mixed up."

"No Syaoran! I mean it! I just realized it! I love you! Not Tsuki!" She said, feeling tears again coming to her eyes as she thought he wouldn't believe her.

"Sakura," he said softly, "I'll give you some time to think." With that, he briskly walked away.

She cried. She stood there and she cried. She saw his figure slowly disappearing from her view and thought, _NO! I can't lose him! I have to tell him I'm sure of these feelings!_ (AN: I kind of got this part from one of the last scenes in the 2nd movie, where right before Syaoran "supposedly" got sucked into the Void.) Then she stared to run after him.

Syaoran was clouded by his thoughts. _What if she really does love me? But it would be too soon for her since of what Tsuki did to her. I can't believe him! Well he did think that she was just joking… _His thoughts trailed off and he noticed that he was standing in the middle of the road, with a convertible speeding up the road, and Sakura being 5 feet behind him, on the same road.

A screech of a car could be heard.

And a loud thump of a body was heard.

(AN: Muhahahahahaha! Finally a decent cliffhanger! I guess you can tell by now this story is really different to my other one. Anyway back on the subject… OMG! Who did I hurt? O.o ? Continue to find out! )


	2. Hit

Okay I'll just get right to the point.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA!

Title: Your laughter

Ages: 16 - 17 years of age

_Italic: _Thoughts

Authors notes: (AN:… )

Previously…

Syaoran was clouded by his thoughts. _What if she really does love me? But it would be too soon for her since of what Tsuki did to her. I can't believe him! Well he did think that she was just joking… _His thoughts trailed off and he noticed that he was standing in the middle of the road, with a convertible speeding up the road, and Sakura being 5 feet behind him, on the same road.

A screech of a car could be heard.

And a loud thump of a body was heard.

Chapter Two: Hit.

A teenaged boy sat in a hospital seat, messing up his already messed up hair as he sat and worried. _She pushed me. _He thought. _The car was coming up to me, and she pushed me out of the way, and she got hit. _The car was able to stop in time to just gently tap her, but still she fell and hit her head against the tar covered road.

She was unconscious, and her head was bleeding. The car driver apologized and quickly drove them to the hospital. They got her in, Syaoran called Toya (AN: Her older brother), and they still haven't informed him about her condition.

He tried to talk to the nurses, but they said information about the patient can only be released to family members. He mentally cursed to himself. When he went in and they asked about his relation to Sakura, he said he was a friend.

The hospital doors opened to show a man, bristling and showing a lot of worry. He ran up to the boy and pulled him up by his collar. "You Chinese GAKI! What happened to my KAIJUU!" He exclaimed, drawing attention from everybody in the waiting room.

"Put me down first." Syaoran said, his feet a bit dangling in the air. Toya hesitated, but placed the boy down, wanting answers. They sat down in the chairs as Syaoran explained the whole situation to Toya, every single detail.

Toya ran his hand through his black hair. He could tell it was a very complicated situation. He wanted to badly harm the boy in front of him, but he couldn't. _My kaijuu is in love with this gaki. _He smirked. _I still can't believe it. _"How's she doing?" he asked.

"I don't know." Syaoran replied.

"You don't know." He repeated after Syaoran. He rose from his seat, talked to the receptionist, and was granted access to her room. Syaoran sat in his chair waiting for the man to emerge. A few minutes later, Toya did. "She says she want to talk to you." He said. Syaoran got from his seat, and started towards the door, but Toya stopped him before he got to the door. "Do not hurt my kaijuu. Believe her when she says she loves you. If I hear from her that you hurt her even more, you'll have to deal with me."

"Don't worry I won't." He said confidently as he opened the doors into the room.

She sat there in her bed, awake, and happy to see Syaoran. She had a bandage wrapped around her head, but other then that no serious damage was apparent. He hugged her.

"Oh God Sakura! You're alive! Are you okay?"

"The doctor said that nothing bad really happened to me," she said, "Only a bit of a scratch at my head. But I'm not okay"

"How come?" he asked.

"The one I love doesn't believe me when I say I do." She replied, more tears coming from her eyes, but not yet dropping down her face.

He felt guilty, he looked at her face. She looked so heartbroken. He cupped her chin, and pulled her into a nice soft kiss. "I believe you." He said.

The tears finally came down from her face, but now instead of sadness they became tears of joy. She gave him one of the biggest smiles he had ever seen, and hugged him with all her remaining strength.

"Aisheteru Sakura." He said.

"Wo ai ni Xiao Lang." She replied.

(AN: Snifffs. That was a happy ending! Thanks for reading! R+R! If this story reminds you of another story here on please tell me because I don't want to have a rep of being a copy cat!)


End file.
